respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Revolver
Free, by finishing Tier 4 of the Easter Egg Hunt, 45 Easter Eggs |Damage? = 3 |Range? = 2 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 4 |Clip Size? = 6 bullets |Firing Type? = Single Shot |Type of Gun? = Handgun|currency = Cash}} For the dual-wielded counterpart, see Dual Revolvers, for it's guide, see Revolver: Guide and for it's counter guide, see Revolver - Counter Guide. The '''Revolver '''is the eighteenth weapon available for purchase, is unlocked at level 15 and carries 6 ammunition per round. It boasts high damage, moderate range and outstanding accuracy and agility. It costs . Strategy This weapon is efficient in mowing/killing down enemies from long range despite it's contradicting range. Because of the very high accuracy of this weapon, the range is somehow increased as well, making this weapon extremely proficient in taking down enemies and getting headshots. It is able to defeat enemies in 2 to 4 shots, depending on the distance and if it is a headshot. A headshot from a revolver can be fatal without damage-resistant armor. Not only does its accuracy allow you to attack from afar, its agility allows you to quickly swerve around enemies and deal damage at close range. Ultimately, the revolver is a tactical versatile weapon that you will definitely want to carry with you during your journey in The Respawnables. This weapon can be the best or the second best weapon, depending on the player using it. It can be the worst weapon if you are not skilled. You would also want to move a lot to get a good amount of kills. When you meet a guy with a Blunderbuss, you will pretty much get killed by him in short range battle. Try to Circle around him so he will miss a lot. So make sure to kill him in long range. Guide and Tips Here is a page on how to use the Revolver effectively and here is one of iChase's video that gives tips on the revolver. Here is a page on how to counter someone using the Revolver. Eagle The elite Eagle wields the Revolver and has accuracy enhancing equipment to further increase his chances of hitting his opponent. Analysis Advantages *The Revolver is able to inflict a good amount of damage, taking up to 2-4 shots to kill a player at close/medium range. *Good effective range. *Fast reload speed. *Fast agility when equipped. *Very accurate Disadvantages *The Revolver has a small amount of ammo (6 rounds). * Killing in close range is difficult to do. *Kind of expensive for the new players Old style shooting You can attain the achievement, "Old Style shooting" by getting 25 kills with the Revolver. Once completed, you are awarded 5 score points. Video Trivia * The Revolver is based on one of the many Smith & Wesson revolver models. * The Revolver was one of the first weapons to receive a new skin, the others being the Double Barrel Shotgun and the Blunderbuss. * Often said to be the best weapon by many players. * During the Easter Egg Hunt event, a new skin was available as a prize. * It was nerfed by the Brazilian Warrior Vest. * In the Mexican Fiesta event, DLE lowered the level what you can get Revolver from 26 to 15 Gallery Revolver1.jpg|The Revolver in the Shop Better quality equipped revolver skin image.jpg|The special Revolver Easter Skin Revolver New Skin Cutted.png|The Revolver Easter skin imagesbbrbf.jpg|Reloading the revolver sdlgnd.jpg|The Elite Bot Eagle wielding the revolver. 2015-07-06 15.20.51.png|as seen dropped in a match See also * Eagle * Freedom Revolver * Blunderbuss Category:Weapons Category:Single Shot Category:Cash Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Handguns